This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Large diesel engines are used in locomotive and off-road applications. Diesel engines for these applications are in the range of 1-5 megawatts, for example. It is desirable to recirculate the exhaust gases into the charge air stream to reduce the emissions of the diesel engine.
The intake manifold pressure of large diesel engines is typically higher than the exhaust manifold pressure. As a result, the exhaust gases must be pumped into the charge air to recirculate the exhaust gases. Electric motors are typically used to drive the exhaust gas recirculation pump. Electric motors can be difficult to package and may result in a fuel consumption penalty for the overall efficiency of the diesel engine.